What a Hero
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: It’s a rainy day at the Institute and Marie has nothing to give the kids. So they ask for a story of a strong and brave hero. Not wanting to disappoint she gives them one. Sad Fluffy Rogan pretty much. R&R Please! One-Shot


Summary: It's a rainy day at the Institute and Marie has nothing to give the kids. So they ask for a story of a strong and brave hero. Not wanting to disappoint she gives them one.

Rating: Teen: Language

Disclaimers: I Don't Own the x-men…. Thank you Stan Lee 3

Pairing: Rogan~ 3

What a Hero

_One-shot_

The rain pattering against the glass mirrored the children's moods perfectly. Sitting there with the most bored expressions they twirled their pencils, scribbled on their paper, or mentioned something to a friend they've already mentioned five times. It was a boring day and there was no way to make it interesting.

Marie sighed pushing a gloveless hand through her white streaks. She felt bad for her English students. She wanted to somehow give them something entertaining to do but today she had it all set for them to go outside to read but the rain had obviously ruined that. She could request Storm to clear it but she knew how the woman didn't like interfering with Mother Nature unless she had to.

They could of course read inside but that was boring and she didn't want her kids dying of it. At least outside there was fresh air, trees, and beautiful sounds to relax them.

Biting her lip the twenty-five year old thought desperately, tapping her pen against her desk in a random motion. Play a game? But what? Heads Up Seven Up? She really hated that game… Hang man? That was too easy when you had telepaths around. Charades? Same problem with Hang man actually.

"Alright, I got nothin'! Ya'll have anything ya'll wanna' do?"

A few kids raised there hands and Marie paused suddenly before picking someone, "Something school appropriate please?" Hands disappeared, all but one of course. Jimmy, the boy that the others had saved seven years ago at Alcatraz. He had hair now and was about seventeen or eighteen. He was still as sweet as day though.

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Tell us a story!"

Marie smiled shaking her head, "That's probably a bit childish for the others don't ya' think…?" Not everyone lived like a kid like he did. Probably something about his lost childhood. She expected kids to agree but they all looked at each other before one raised her hand, Kira, she controlled water, "Yeah?"

"Is there Romance? I wouldn't mind it then."

"Only if there's action!" A boy piped up the other boys agreeing with him, "And gore."

"Adventure too!"

Marie grinned having the urge to giggle at the child like appearances they were all getting. No matter how old you got a story was still a story, "Alright so a story about romance, action, gore, and adventure? I can try I guess…"

The ones who wanted to know started paying attention, moving their bodies in the seats to listen. Others decided to go asleep or just go on with what they were doing. She didn't mind though… But she wasn't that great at making up stories… Hm maybe a true story would work… or improvise…

"Alright this is the story about a Marvelous hero and the girl he saved."

"Was she a princess?"

"Oh hardly." Marie started getting ideas, "She was considered quite the freak." She winked and one smiled before another boy raised his voice.

"Was she ugly?"

"No, in fact she was quite pretty but she had this problem…"

"Was she a mutant?"

"Yes she was."

"Was the hero?"

"Yes now be quiet so I can tell the story."

Every one quieted down again and Marie started not realizing and old friend had entered the room and stopped to listen to her story.

--

"There once was the man. He was your average hero, rough looking, muscled, bad attitude. All that we look for a hero, right? Well see this hero wasn't quite a hero. He had a bad past, many things he was ashamed of. Well recently he had been shunned from society and with that he was ripped away from his title of "Knight" for the king of course, now he was nothing but a lowly tyrant trying to make by with what he could. And he did, living on his own, only stopping at pubs to win money.

Well one night at a pub he got into a fight with another man who assumed he could take on the man. But what he didn't know was that our hero-"

"What's his name Miss Marie?"

"Oh but see our Hero had no name, or perhaps he did not know it. Anyway, the man did not know that this random man was in fact a knight with impressive powers. His body was indestructible, unable to be pierced by the finest blade and he was a master swords man. Needless to say our challenger lost that fight. Of course these people of this town were not forgiving or trusting people and instantly they shunned our hero because of his power. They threaten his life, threatened to turn him in. One man came from behind intending to trick him but a young lady in the crowd screamed for the man to 'Watch out!' and he was alerted just in time, spinning around and snatching the sword, plunging it deep with in the other man's chest.

Knowing he was soon to be in more trouble then he already was our hero escape, jumping onto his midnight black horse and galloping off. However as he turned the corner, the young lady from before cut him off, jumping in front of the horse. He was dumb struck as the horse reared back, making him fall to the snowy ground. 'Why on earth would this stupid girl jump out in front of a horse, 'he thought, 'She must be suicidal?' She apologized and offered him help up but he brushed her off getting up himself before quieting his horse.

He asked her, 'What do you want for I assumed you jumped in front of my horse to stop and ask me something? Or rather do you wish to die?' she smiled, a sweet smile before saying, 'I need a ride please, just up to the next town.' He was surprised that a girl so young and beautiful would wish to ride with a tyrant like him. Of course, being the ruthless shameful tyrant hero he was he told her no and got back up on his horse.

She said, 'I saved your life!' And almost with a bitter tone he replied, 'No you did not.' Then he left riding off on his horse… he stopped then just a few feet ahead his conscience getting the better of him. How could he let a girl walk alone at night when there were even worse men around then he? So he gave her ride but much to his displeasure she turned out to be a very talkative rogue girl.

'I'm a rogue ya' know.' She said as if proud of the fact that a girl her age could live on her own. She expected a reply but still he said nothing. With a sigh she looked around awkwardly as the horse trotted before speaking again, 'So what's your name anyway, sir?'

'Wolf' his voice was deep and dark but she heard him nonetheless and smiled deciding it would only be fair if she introduced herself.

'I'm Anna.'

He would talk a bit more after that and Anna was about to ask him a certain question when his horse reared back again, both of them losing their grips. Anna fell back and he on top of her and the horse on top of them. The horse rolled over and pushed itself back up before running off down the road. Wolf pushed himself up unable to see if Anna was alright before he was attacked by a murderer.

The man was large, much larger then Wolf and stabbed the man through the gut but it seemed not to faze him as he threw Wolf into a tree, that tree splitting in half. All the while Anna was watching unable to help in anyway. –"

"-Didn't she have a power?"

"Yes but she hated her power and refrained from using it. You see her power was a curse, if any man or woman was to ever touch her skin they would die the most painful death. Not wanting to wish that on anyone she stayed back extremely happy when two knights rode up. One was a beautiful woman with white hair and another was a man whose helmet covered his eyes. They were able to ward off the murderer and quickly ushered Anna and Wolf away, bringing them to the safety of their small Kingdom.

It was beautiful and more a week or so Wolf and Anna lived there in peace and comfort. Wolf started falling for the beautiful princess of the Kingdom, Jane despite her already expected marriage to her knight, the one with the helmet, Cyke. He didn't care however she was beautiful and he wanted her for his own.

Little did they all know that Anna's curse was wanted by a powerful sorcerer who aimed to take that curse and use to make him stronger. One night while Wolf trained Anna came up to him from behind. Startled he turned around, stabbing her through the chest. He was shocked and ashamed that he had stabbed her, knowing quite well that this would kill her. However Anna knew that along with her curse she took the essence of other people. Desperate to live she touched his face with a bare hand, taking in his essence and almost selfishly killing him.

Needless to say she was shunned by the others after that, everyone was ashamed of her for almost killing a friend because she was selfish. Scared she ran off intending to leave and go on by herself like she had from the beginning. However, Wolf did not want her to go so he chased her down, finding her waiting in the cold for a stage coach. He convinced her to go back and she agreed after he promised to take care of her.

They were deciding to go back when the Sorcerer attacked, using his dark magic to pin Wolf against the ground so he could not fight as he took Anna from him, intending to use her for his evil plans. When Wolf awoke Anna was gone.

With the help of the Kingdom's King, the Princess, Her Knight, and the Queen they found her and attempted to rescue her. They found her, tied down with the Sorcerer above her draining her life away. After a fight with the murderer and the harlot Wolf was able to get to the rogue after the knight blasted the Sorcerer away. But it was too late, her heart had stopped and he knew she was dead. But still he tried, desperately touching her skin hoping to god that she'd live.

Then he felt it, her curse pulling at him selfishly so she could heal. He was thankful that she did. He woke up a few weeks later to be told by the Princess that Anna was just fine and that she seemed to admire him.-"

"So who did Wolf pick? The Princess or the rogue?"

"He loved the Princess with all his heart but sadly she chose her loving knight over him before dying of a terrible sickness that befell her after the King and her knight's untimely death. Stricken with heartsickness Wolf left, never to return…"

--

Marie stopped her story then taking a breath as she looked at her students. Everyone had been paying attention now and they all seemed, disappointed. Giving them a frown, "What is it?"

"There's no happy ending. Shouldn't there be one? What about Anna and her curse or Wolf? Did he ever find his name? Did she ever get the curse lifted?"

Marie opened her mouth to speak but her visitor finally made himself known with the clearing of his throat. Marie jerked her head up truly surprised to see her old friend and old love standing there, looking the same as ever.

Logan.

It was true that she had derived that story from their past and… did he just hear it all?

"She got the curse lifted." Logan announced as everyone turned to face him, "And she was free to touch all she wanted."

"Logan!" With a smile Jimmy jumped up and hugged him. Logan smiled and patted the kid's head before he pulled back giving him a frown, "Did Miss Marie tell you this story too? What happens to Wolf?"

"Well you see Wolf was a stupid man for the next years of his life he wandered the earth searching for his name only to find that once he found it it was something… he never wanted in the first place."

"What did he want?" Jimmy asked curiously smiling softly. Marie swallowed as Logan looked at her carefully before the whole class. He frowned as if thinking it over, getting that familiar look on his face.

"Did he want the rogue?"

A sad smile spread across his face as he opened his mouth to speak but Marie interrupted him, "Not all stories end in a wonderful ending."

"But you said it was romance!"

"It was, in its own right. Their relationship was platonic."

"Did she love him, more then platonically?" Logan glanced at her when that question was asked as if he really wanted to know. But did he?

"Yes, more then her very being."

"Then there should be a happy ending… He was an idiot for now being with her." Jimmy grumbled taking his seat.

Logan nodded his voice distant and almost bitter as he spoke, "Yes he was, a true idiot." He gave her a look that meant he was going to talk to her after class before leaving closing the door behind him. She swallowed feeling her heart speed up before pushing it away. He was back, after seven years he was back.

Suddenly a bell rang above them and the kids got up, taking their stuff and heading out to leave. It was only a few minutes before the classroom was empty, except for Marie who just sat there. She couldn't bring herself to get up and leave not yet. But then again she didn't have to.

"Marie." He opened the door to her classroom before closing it his forest green eyes looking at her with such intensity that she almost felt scared of Logan but then again she could never be scared of him.

"Logan."

--

Yep that's it. 3 I hope ya'll liked it. I just kinda typed this up in an hour randomly bored. Lol. xD I was just kinda like "What if they told their story as a story?" and yeah~ xD

Review Please 3


End file.
